They Rise and They Fall
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: 'I hate spending my nights alone, and you were just too tempting not to take' Sam/Quinn; Completely AU.
1. i wanted you, i had you

**A/N: Basically this is a little story i had to get out of my system, it is very AU but I love the idea of it and I may extend it- I think it will be three or four chapters or something, so I hope you enjoy it and I hope that you take to it (: Also check out my other glee stories.**

"I put a spell on you" The music blared in the background, the crowds cheered and waited for the stage to be occupied, the drinks were being constantly thrown out onto the bar, all kinds of drinks, some stuff so hard Sam wouldn't even touch it- it was a seen of madness, a scene of mystery, and just the place Sam Evans needed to get away, get away from life, get away from the job he didn't want, and the lonely nights sat on the coach- he may have been rich and he may have seemed to have it all but in reality he didn't he had no one to love, and no one to hold hands with. Of course his good looks afforded him more than enough flings and one night stands but he wanted something more.

His life was a sham- after getting married to someone he didn't love, and then divorcing her when he was 21, he had spent the past 5 years of his life alone, and drinking away his money. His parents had pressured him into marrying his ex wife, Santana and then after three years of being at one an others throats and constantly arguing, he called it off- gave her half his money and lived as a divorcee for 5 years. He found his entertainment in seedy bars and clubs, though he did have a close group of friends he went out with now and then, they had been concerned about him recently, wasting his inheritance and money away in bars- honestly it didn't bother him, he was a millionaire, he could spend as much as he wanted.

Today he was in a bar he hadn't been to before- he didn't know the name, but it looked good, it looked like a place he could forget everything and sit amongst the other loners, sit amongst the other broken men. He walked inside and ordered himself a drink. A good few drinks later, he made his way to the front chairs- he was unsure of what this was all about, but all it took was a flash of his cash and he earned himself a front row seat.

"Introducing, our girls" A voice over a mic called out as six or so girls strutted out onto the stage, they were all dressed in next to nothing, and dancing as though they had no morals and no respect fot themselves- Sam guessed many of the girls didn't. They were all mediocre looking- mostly brunette, but there faces were lined with the pains they had been through, Sam proffered them innocent, Sam proffered the girls who had been untouched- the naive ones.

The same voice again boomed through the club "Introducing the star of the show" He spoke as a little blonde strutted out, the breath caught in Sam's throat and he felt something twitch in his jeans- she was beautiful, beyond beautiful. Her blonde hair shining and untouched it was the colour of the sun. Her clothes black lace, and leather caressed her body, her stomach perfectly flat and her top showing just enough cleavage, just enough to drive Sam crazy- she was something else, and Sam knew he would have to claim her.

_-x-_

"You know how this works" The announcer called out "It's an auction, you buy your seat- and then buy your girl, good luck" He called out as each girl was introduced, Sam pulled out his wallet determined to have the sexy little blonde last in the cue. The girls went one by one to pleased looking men and then it came to her- she walked forwards, a sexy pout on her face as she waited for the money she knew would come.

"400" Someone yelled.  
"500" Another man screamed.  
Sam let it go on for a long while until it hit 900. The men seemed to stop, and Sam took this as his time- he rose to his feet, and smirked at the girl on stage, the girl that would soon be his. " 2000" He called out with a small smirk on his features, he heard the bar go silent and after a minute or so, he knew that she was his, he knew that the money was well spent no matter how much this girl would cost him, he was determined to have her, she was so fucking beautiful, and with those legs? and curves? he couldn't even imagine what she would be like in bed.

"Claim your prize" The announcer ordered as Sam walked onto the stage, he had seen the other men, fling the girls over there shoulders or drag them along out the club. Sam went for a different approach, he walked up to the beautiful blonde and snaked his arm around her waist before pulling her closer to him- flush to him. He shot her a sexy smirk, before walking of stage, her at his side, she stumbled slightly but he held her up, and took her to his car- he felt like he had hit jackpot, as her arm went round him and she pressed her body to his side.


	2. leather seats and love bites

**A/N: Thanks for so much positive response on this guys! I am most certainly going to make it multi chapter, now the characters are quite OOC but that just adds to the fun of the AU fic :D I hope you like this chapter (: so please keep reading! I'm sorry my updates are always so late it sucks :/ plus my potty mouth but it kinda comes with my OOC Sam's territory. **

Sam had never expected for this to happen to him, he didn't think he would be making the way to his car with a girl on his arm, no matter if he had bought her, he thought he would have a laugh at the club, get pissed and go home drunk before crashing in to the bed. The matter of the fact was he was not at all drunk and he had a beautiful blonde girl on his arm who looked ready to rip his clothes off, he licked his lips as he made it to the limo he had called, he wanted his hands free on the ride home, and didn't want to drive- he may have not drank much, but he was still past the legal limit.

After they bundled into the limo and the partition was down, Sam turned to the beautiful blonde, she had hungry eyes not reluctant one's like she had with the other guys. Sam couldn't help but smirk as he put a hand on her knee, she looked over at him and leaned forwards to whisper to him.

"I'm so glad you got to me first" She mumbled under her breath, she smelt like candy and strawberry's, Sam had to stop himself from groaning at the pure lust in her eyes and voice, he took a deep breath and placed both hands at her waist- normally he would get to know the girl and chat to her and stuff but he didn't feel the need with her, he felt like he already knew her. "Now fuck me" She said, Sam couldn't stop from groaning as she cursed- she was so god damn hot, and he wanted her so badly.

"Okay" Was all he could say before he heatedly pressed his lips against her own. He found her soon dominating the situation and fuck he like it, he groaned into her mouth, as she yanked the seat belt off her self and climbed onto his lap, she then basically ripped his seat belt out of his socket, before attacking his lips again- Sam was helpless to her charm, so all he could do was let his hands find there way to her hips and he just let her take control.

Soon he felt her grinding her hips against his, and he felt ready to loose all control- she felt so fucking good. He could feel himself getting hard, very hard- like his dick was about break through his jeans. He saw her little smirk, and he gathered that she knew exactly what she was doing- she knew how much of an effect she had over him. He decided it was his turn to take a bit of control, it was his turn to get her on her back.

He quickly rolled over, and grabbed her legs roughly, pulling them round her waist- a groan left his lips as he attacked her neck with his tongue and mouth, soon she was moaning and writing underneath him, he smirked and just as his hand was slipping down her skirt, he heard her whine loudly- it was the sexiest fucking sound he had ever heard. He nearly groaned at the sounds she made. He smiled slowly peeling back her underwear, before he felt the car jolt to a stop.

"What the fuck?" Sam said stopping and falling back against the limo seats, he looked over at Quinn- she looked beautiful as always, her legs spread wide open, her eyes wide. He soon realised they had reached the apartment and he couldn't help but roll his eyes- bad fucking timing much? He scowled, and pulled himself out of the limo, he could feel the growing ache in his pants, and it only grew when he helped her out of the limo, she was so fucking sexy.

He ignored the driver, and bent down soon scooping her up, the cute little squeal she made turned him on even more, and he pressed his forehead to hers, before walking forwards into his apartment, he had sex before of course- but this? He could see this was going to be something else, if the way she held herself in the limo was any indication then he was in for a wild ride, he knew this was going to be a fucking amazing night.


End file.
